Broken On The Inside
by Stormysky21
Summary: Snape is Harry's 2nd godfather. Harry ends up in Slythern and is depressed. He was abused over the summer by Sirius he now lives there and the Slytherns are looking after him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Both Sirius and Snape are Harry's godfathers. Harry moved to Number 12 Grimald Place but he is being abused by Sirius and Snape starts to knowtice mostly.

Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V

I stared at the members of the Order fearfully. Please don't go. Please don't go. When they leave, he will hurt me again. I glanced at the doorway where he was waiting and shuddered.

Kreature stared at me. He slightly knew how I fealt and sometimes got me warm water and a washcloth after the worse of things. " Master is asleep" he said in a whisper. " He might be for awhile."

" Thank you" I said. Kreature and I sort of got to be friends since we dealt with the same abuse on an almost daily basis. Thing is…..Kreature didn't have school.

" Young master, you will let me do favors for you at your school…right?" he asked. I knew what he was asking. He wanted to do some odd jobs so that Sirius couldn't always catch him and then if Sirius asked me at Hogwarts I could just say Kreature was helping me. " Sure" I said. " Thank you." he said.

I watched the Order members anxiously, hopeing they stayed longer and longer. Tonks and Snape came out, looking at me. " What's wrong, Harry? You seem upset." Tonks asked.

" How long is your meeting?" I asked, fear filling the inside of me as I took another worried glance at Sirius' room.

" An hour and 45 minutes. Why are you concerned about it, Potter?" Snape asked. He was watching me closely. " Just curious." I said and scooted off, happy that I got at least almost two hours of freedom.

Snape P.O.V

" Isn't it odd that the boy just wanted to know how long we would be here?" I asked Tonks. She shrugged. " Most likely tired of trying to spy on us with those ears those twins invented." she said. " And he kept glancing at Sirius' room as though he was afraid of him….I wounder if the mutt did something." I said.

" Don't know, Severus, but seeing as Harry is in you and Sirius' care this is something you need to look at." she told me. I sighed, knowing that she was right.

Harry P.O.V

When they left and when he woke up, Sirius did the usualle. Pulled my pants down and thrusted in and out of me as I screamed, hopeing someone would hear and someone would come and stop him. Tears fell from my eyes as he hurt me.

" You leave tomorrow, don't you" he whispered in my ear. School…my one true savior….I should of stayed at the Dursleys. They weren't that bad. They just didn't like magic. What was bad about not likeing magic.

As he left, those same words. " Be more like James." Tears fell from my eyes. Kreature krept into the room later. " I started a warm bath" he said. " Thank you." I said. The elf nodded, looking down, knowing that I hated being seen like this.

" He's a jerk, doing this." Kreature said. I sighed. " He told me that you don't take orders from Tonks. Isn't she your family?" I asked. Kreature sighed.

" Yes but I don't see her much so I am not used to her. It's hard takeing orders from someone you barely see." he told me. So that was why he didn't litsen to Tonks much.

We left the room, not saying much. " When you leave, what are you going to do about this…..at the school?" he asked. " Can't do much except not say anything. I'll have to take care of things myself." I told Kreature.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry P.O.V

A lot of the Gryphindors found out I was gay and quit being my friend over the year. I had asked to be switched out of the house so that they didn't do anything like they have over the summer.

Whenever I left Number 12 Grimald place for a break from Sirius, I got beaten up and hurt from my old house mates…key words=old house mates. Dumpledore now put me in Slythern since the sorting hat really considered putting me there.

So I was sitting in a train alone, hoping that I wouldn't get hurt again when the compartment to where I was sitting opened. Draco and Pansy stood there looking at me.

" Can we sit here?" Draco said. I nodded my head. It was quite for a moment before Draco said " I heard you ended up in Slythern. Is there a reason why?"

Draco P.O.V

" Bad problems with my old house mates" Harry said, looking down. I looked at the bruises on his arms. I have also seen Ron and his brothers chase him through Diagon Alley, yelling and curseing at him. Pansy said nothing but I could tell she saw the bruises.

" I have a few potions from Snape that could help those, Harry. You could have them if you need them. They will really feel a lot better." she said. " What do they do?" he asked. " They are those healing antidotes we had to make last year before summer quarter." I said.

When we were almost to the castle, Pansy and I had to leave to help people out(prefect duty). " We'll see you at the castle. Ok." I told him. " Harry, don't worry about our house. Everyone in Slythern is really nice. You don't have to be afraid." I told him. He looked very scard. We left.

" I hope he adjusts well" Pansy said. " Me too." I replied.

Harry P.O.V

I got on my robes and left. My stuff would be brought to the common room. As I got to the great hall, I saw a bunch of Gryphindors glaring at me. I ignored them and sat down by Marcus Flint and Draco who just got done with prefect duty.

Professor Dumpledore stood up and declared the feast to start. " Glad to have someone new. You will like Slythern." Blaise told me, smiling. I had put some food on my plate, but not much, thinking of how much I got in trouble when I ate a bit too much.

" Harry that's not that much food. That's basically potatoes and just a chicken leg. Are a bit more hungrier than that?" Draco asked.

I hesitated before answering and nodded. " But I am fine. He snorted. " It's fine to hunger for more. What else do you want?"

Draco P.O.V

Snape saw me helping Harry with his plate and I mouthed " later". I knowticed the signs. The signs of abuse…..of not being taken care of. My father did the same thing to me. A lot of Slytherns had a problem like this and they were now offering Harry help and solace since he was afraid to eat.

" Here. Did you want something to drink?" I asked. Snape got to our table. " What is wrong?" he said to me. I told Snape about Harry's small conditions. Snape glanced at Harry.

" I think that I am taking Harry to a quiter room to have Supper. Harry would you like a friend or two?" he asked. " Draco and Blaise" he said. He seemed to be getting closer to us two the most. We left the great hall to Snape's room. Snape had Harry's plate and we both had ours.

" I'll have a house elf come get the dishes later." he told us. When we got to Snape's room, he set Harry's plate down. " I want you to eat this, Harry. Almost all of it at least." he said. Harry sat down, looking like he would get hurt any second.

" But he…." he started. " Your godfather can't leave Number 12 Grimald Place. How do you think he will punish you here?" Snape said. Harry sat down and ate silently. I sat down next to Harry and ate my Supper and heard Blaise do the same.

Harry P.O.V

When we got done, Snape asked if I could take off my robe for a second. " It's only to see how badly you're beaten. Blaise. Draco. Could you please leave for a second." he said. They left the room.

Snape P.O.V

Harry took off his robe and looked down as I examined him. " What else will happen?" he asked me. " If some of them are too bad, I may give you a healing potion or send you to the nurse." I told him. " And Poppy doesn't tell anyone. She has had plenty of my Slytherns that have had quite a lot of abuse like you." I said. I was looking at a few scars on his wrist but did not commet on them and then looked at whip marks and other bruises and beat marks.

After awhile, I told him he could put his robe back on and gave him a potion. " How long have you been cutting?" I asked out of the blue. " Three weeks." Harry said.

I called Draco and Blaise back in. " I am going to have these two watch you since you got a bit close to them and are now friends with them." I told Harry. " Why?" he asked. " Your cutting reason" I said.

Draco glanced at Harry, but said nothing. They left to their common room after that.

Harry P.O.V

When we got to the common room, I fealt naked and once again wanted my knife. Draco sat down. " I know what helps. Have you ever thought of keeping a journal? Like jotting down what you feel." he said.

I chuckled. " You know that it would be a bunch of stuff that would make me end up talking to a phychologist or something." I said. " Oh, those muggle-ladys that make you talk out your problems and you feel ten times worse. Yeah…but I kind of know that your journal may have a bunch of depressing crap in it, but it also helps." Draco pointed out. " And it beats cutting."

" I'll try it for two weeks." I said.


End file.
